


Kaleidoscope That Can Steal Hearts

by midoshino



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i mean its not really fluff but its fluff do you feel me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoshino/pseuds/midoshino
Summary: Sora thinks about Mitsuru's colours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to emulate Sora's speaking a little bit in this, so it doesn't exactly sound formal or really...pretty, I guess? Also I one-hundred percent made this on a whim after thinking for days "So how about that MitsuSora huh," and becoming wrapped up in it.
> 
> I read through this a few times to ensure everything sounded okay but be warned this didn't have a true beta reader (because as stated I wrote this on a whim...at four in the morning. Instead of studying. Thanks Ensemble Stars.)
> 
> Vani, Arthur, Fuyu, if you are reading this (insert stock image finger gun here)
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading~

Everyone in this world has a colour, one that comes from their very hearts as it goes _badum badum_.  Some have a red colour that burns intensely, that strikes you to the core like a sear to yourself!  A few have a cerulean coloured heart that makes you feel comfortable around them, your heart at peace and everything!

A select few are special.

Really, really, really, _really_ special.  

People who’ve got a spectrum of hues that resonate from them.  The people that when you hear their voice when you first step into class it’s like a pebble thrown in the stream – it makes a ripple that catches you by surprise.   One that you assume was just a honey person but then the more and more you talk to them they become an orange person, a let’s-watch-the-sunset-together pink, and a yellow that looks like how the sun feels. 

As if those special people were kaleidoscopes – their multiple colours swirl around in your mind, never becoming one shade for even a second.  With streams of yellow would dance around the orange and stars of pink would fall upon the honey.

It really gets someone’s attention.

Or it really steals the yellow heart of the sky.

Sora isn’t really good at words, you know.  He can’t ever seem to put the right ones together in a sentence to say “You are someone really amazing to me, Mitsu-chan, your sound – your colours, it makes me happy.  You as a person make me happy~!  You fill my world with music that never existed, hues I never knew of, a comforting feeling that is like a blanket wrapped around me!”  At least not without messing up a few times and getting his message mixed up like a puzzle.

So Sora is stuck watching you rush into classroom breathlessly explaining the bread was too good this morning and you got distracted.  Stuck seeing your colour manifest in bursts until it almost overpowers the other ones in the room.

Stuck with this thunderstorm in his heart, making his beats go from normal to loud _badum badums_ , your multiple colours mixing with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time I'll try writing a platonic Mitsuru and Sora fic...maybe...possibly (continually neglects the other fics I wanted to write)....


End file.
